Songs From The Heart
by MiraCutesy
Summary: OneShots and Au's that revolve around songs. Reveals, Post-Reveals and Pre-Reveals.
1. It's Not Like I Like You

Yay! First song fic! This song is made by Static-P and I hope you guys will love this and this is actually my first song fic so yay me!

 **Bold-Adrien**

Italics-Marinette

 ** _ItalicsBold-Marinette and Adrien_**

Disclaimer: The song and show doesn't belong to me.

Ps- I didn't beta this so there might be mistakes

:

Music was probably Marinette's favorite subject, where one can express one's self fully by singing. She always loved the subject, and whenever there was a duet project and she can get paired with a... Off key partner. She always helps them with them. She loves music right next to fashion, but right now, she utterly hates it.

I mean who wouldn't when a jerk sits right behind you. And that would be Adrien Agreste. Fashion model, fencer, pianist, dork, idiot and jerk. Okay those last three things are probably her opinion of him. But ever since the gum incident she never forgave him.

"Please stop that!" She hissed as the back.

"Stop what?" He smirked continue clicking his pen and was actually making it near her face.

"Ugh your incorrigible!" He continued to tease her until.

"Class Dismissed." Marinette whooped in joy.

"Yes!" Earning a glare from the teacher a few giggles from her classmates and a smug snicker from Adrien she sheepishly smiled.

Waiting for the entire class and teacher to be gone, she sighed in relief. Grabbing a chair she went in front the small stage in the room,for performing. She sets up the keyboard. Then sat down taking deep breaths she continued her self taught lesson. She closed her eyes she started a simple scat singing and pressed a few notes.

"I forgot my bag!" Adrien thought aloud rushing over the empty music room. He stopped hearing a few scats, he slowly opened the door revealing a singing Marinette, clearly lost in the music and why not join. He grinned mischievously slowly entering and making sure no creak was heard he headed to Marinette's. Her eyes still closed he waited a few moments until joining along.

Marinette scat sings making the melody clear.

"Hey! That's pretty good!" Adrien said out of the blew. Marinette instantly opened her eyes to see a smirking Adrien.

"Wha-! No one asked you! What are you doing here!?" She asked then Adrien startled her when he started singing and pressing a few on the piano making her follow. 'What on Earth is he up to?'

 **I've got myself just a little bit of love.**

 **That I wanna spend on you**

 **But baby, I'll never get that chance**

 **To dance that romance with you**

 **Oh, No, cause**

 **You're alway** s **hittin** ' (Marinette hits him for intruding and making a *HIYAH*)

 **And** **kickin** ' (*HUGH*)

 **And** **putting** **me** **down**. (Marinette giggles a little hearing the lyrics)

 **I** **hope** **you** **don't** **mean** **what** **you** **say**

Marinette suddenly joins.

 ** _But I keep seeing you stickin' around_**

 ** _Like you/I can't get enough_**

 ** _So I stay and I wonder_**

 ** _How my hand would feel intertwined with yours_**

 **As of now though**

("What are you doing?" Marinette asked pushing away his left intertwined hand from hers while the other was still on the piano)

 **Nothing but closed doors**

 **My girl's a Dere**

 **A Tsun-Tsundere**

 **Just saying hi gets me a punch in the face**

 **And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase**

("Hey! That was a direct attack!" Marinette defended.)

Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place!

("Stupid Bug! Take it back!" Marinette said.

Adrien laughed."So, uh, how am I a bug?"

Marinette glared."How am I a cat!?"

Adrien flushed."Well-uh. Cats are cute!"

Marinette embarrassed booped his nose."Go away!")

 **Can** **we** **get** **along?** **You're** **so** **headstrong**

 _There's_ _no_ _way_ , _go_ _away_ , _now_ _so_ _long_!

 **Just talk to me and you will see.**

 _That's not fair, using flair you dummy_

 _I've got myself just a little bit of love_

 _That I wanna spend on NOT you_

 _Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say_

 _That it's not okay with you_

 _Oh, Oh, cuz_

 _You're always laughin',_ (Adrien chuckled.)

 _And jokin';_ (He suddenly boops her on the nose.)

 _You look like a clown_

 _But I hope you mean what you say_

("I do.")

 _And I wonder what you would think_

 _If I let my pride down, let it sink_

 _Could we hold hands, kiss?_

 _Live our lives in gentle bliss?_

("We could." Adrien blurts out. "Ah! I'm not talking about you!" Marinette flushed.)

 _You're not my Prince in this_ (Marinette pointed at him crossing her arms.)

 _I'm not a Dere_

 _A Tsun-Tsundere_

 _I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean!_

 _I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen!_

(Adrien laughed."Your smile is really cute, though.")

 _You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails!_

(He sighed as he stopped playing the piano "Alright. I just wanted to let you know."

"Uh-um hey..." Marinette awkwardly said face flushed.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked concerned.

"Yeah well heheh.")

 _Hey, hey are you free-free today?_

 **Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know?** (He smirked)

 _It's not like I like you okay!_

 **Alright cool, where do you want to go?**

(Marinette stared at him in confusion)

 **We could rent a boat and sail**

 **Find a bunny and**

 **Feed it some juicy kale**

("No that sounds really stupid." She said in monotone)

 **Okay well how about a;**

 **Classy dinner by candlelight**

 **Or scary stories til midnight**

 **So then I could hold you tight**

 **Ba da ba da ba**

(Marinette made a disgusted face."And get pastry crumbs on me?! No Way!")

 _Ooookay I think you're a little dense_

 _I really don't like all of this talk_

 _You have in the present tense_

 _Ba ba da ba da_

 _So listen here, buddy_ (she jabbed him on the chest as she continued her song)

 _It's all just a big fantasy_

 _You see inside of your head! No!_

 _So just say goodbye!_

(Adrien sighed."Eh-whatever.")

 _Ba ba da ba da!_

 _I'm not a Dere_

 _A Tsun-Tsundere._

( **My girl's a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere** )

 _Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress!_

 **UH! I digress! So let's just go to the park I guess**

(Marinette rolled her eyes."Pffffft You wouldn't even know what to bring.")

 **Oh, come on, will you please just say yes!**

"Geez Fine. Jerk Bug. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything." She giggled.

Finishing the song stared into one another that is until they heard applause and squeals. They turned around to see their entire class. Then suddenly they both turned pale.

"That was so sweet!" Rose squealed.

"Totally read." Juleka said thumbs up.

"And here I thought Agreste and Cheng would probably kill each other by the end of the school year." Kim smirked.

"Girl! You got some explaining to do!" Alya yelled.

"Bro! Never thought you were that smooth!" Nino exclaimed after handing down a few euros to Alya who was grinning smugly.

Marinette and Adrien gulped. "So... You guys heard everything?" Both asked.

They all nodded. "It's when Adrien headed to the Music room and suddenly acts all sneaky like." Rose explained. To which Marinette glared at him.

"You jerk.. " Adrien smirked.

"Well you accepted my date." Marinette spluttered.

"Why you!" She started chasing him around the music room, with the room laughing along.

 **I chose this song because you can just hear Marinette and Adrien in Enemy Au.**

 **I made Adrien a bug and Mari a cat, instead of an octupus, it just doesnt fit.**


	2. Happiness Through An Empty Room

I decided to make this into songfic one shots. I always go for songs that are not really recognized but are really good. I didn't beta this so I hope you understand the mistakes.

 **Bold-Marinette**

Disclaimer: The song and show doesn't belong to me.

"Hey Tikki are alright if I stay at school a little bit? I wanna practice something." Marinette asked whispering at her purse. Tikki peaked at Marinette nodding.

"Of course Marinette! Besides I wanna hear you sing! You have a really pretty voice!" Marinette blushed at the praise.

"How do you know that I was gonna sing? And I don't have a pretty voice!" Tikki giggled. "Of course you have, let's just go already." Marinette smiled heading over the empty music room.

"Hi Alya" Adrien and Nino greeted noticing Alya alone on the bench fiddling on her phone.

"Where's Marinette?" Nino asked noticing Alya alone, since Alya and Marinette are always together.

"She said she still has something to do at school and since I'm free I'm kind off hanging here alone." Alya said not even looking up at them, hand fiddling on her phone.

"We were wondering if you and Mari wanna come with us to that new cafe nearby." Adrien invited Alya grinned. The perfect opportunity for Marinette and Adrien.

"Sure! But first let's find Mari." Both followed Alya to the school. Wondering what Marinette could be doing after school.

Marinette sat on the bench piano in front of her. Lifting the dusty cover (since it hadn't been used that often),cracking her knuckles and wiggling them and moving to position.

"What song shall it be Tikki?" Marinette asked Tikki who was perched on top of the piano.

"I don't know, how about your favourites?" Tikki suggested which Marinette grinned.

"I know!" Wiggling her fingers she started a few notes before singing the first verse.

 **You know i'm really truly grateful to have met somebody just like you**

 **But life, it goes along, and from what I know, that means we'll have to part soon**

 **Now carrying these memories which pain me with a smile I walk away from yesterday to our fated goodbye.**

Marinette continued her singing and playing with a small smile. Her voice echoing through the empty halls.

 **If I were to go through life living just to take somebody else's place**

 **Then I would rather have been born as a pebble, living out my peaceful days**

 **Then maybe we could then avoid misunderstandings too**

 **And then maybe I would never have ever gotten to know you.**

A few students (Alix, Kim and Max) opened the door, soon Tikki noticed immediately hiding on Marinette's purse. Marinette, focused on the music, didn't notice a few spectators watching her.

 **All I ever wanted was for you to hear my thoughts, all my dreams and fears, just say them out**

 **Yet I go and lie to you and say I'd rather not, even though you never found me out**

 **I'm just so much weaker than you thought I ever was, than you ever would've wanted to believe**

 **So why? Tell me. Tell me!**

("Where is she?" Alya said, as Nino and Adrien followed her. They practically searched half of the rooms in school. But failed to see a blue eyed designer. That is until they heard piano music and a few huddled students.

"What's that over there!" Nino said pointing at the huddled students.

"Where's all this music coming from?" Nino asked. They all shushed him, making Nino raise his arms in defense.

"Shh! Marinette's singing." Rose said excitement glittered on her face along with a few other classmates. Who just arrived hearing.

"Woah! Mari can sing!" Alya exclaimed earning a few shushes. "Just watch Alya." Alix said as they continue to crowd the door. Awe and admiration on their faces)

 **With this endless pain in my heart, tearing me apart, but also you beside me**

 **Can't you see how happy I'd be? I'd smile and I'd say, "It was all for the best you see"**

 **As the world in front of me melts and fades away, I only have one thing to say:**

 **These miracles flooding me won't make it go away**

 **Because I can still hear your voice calling out my name.**

As Marinette continued her singing,she found herself imagining Ladybug and Chat. They were on the Eiffel Tower. Feet dangling at the edge both watching the sunset. Marinette came to wonder why she imagined herself and her kitty. So she just let it be and continued playing.

 **If you're just going to get lost and never find a place where you belong**

 **Deep in my heart I wished you'd let someone else do that, but I knew all along**

 **Pretending not to understand, we turned the other cheek I'm sure one day we'll laugh again as the cycle then repeats**

She and Chat were laughing,and suddenly she turned away immediately.

 **All that I can do is beg as hard as I can, but the nightmares keep on haunting me**

 **Even though I've seen you leave a hundred thousand times, I can only watch you disappear I'm just so much weaker than you thought I ever was, than you ever would've wanted to believe**

 **So why? Tell me. Tell me!**

She imagined a few snippets of Chat leaving her during an akuma attack,abandoning their partnership and him partnering with Hawkmoth.

 **For the nights I won't make it through, I spend beside you, while holding onto your hand**

 **Telling me I will and I can, I pray every night that days like this will never end**

 **Painting colours vivid and bright**

 **I see every time I go ahead and close my eyes**

She then imagined Chat with her holding hands while fighting beside Hawkmoth.

 **Just what should I do so everything remains the same? Hey, is it alright if I keep calling out your name?**

She felt tears pricking through her cheeks. The so called spectators notice.

"That must be some song." Kim said with the others who nodded.

 **In the moment I was born, I wouldn't stop screaming**

 **Saying that I wanted to fade away and disappear**

 **Ever since the day I stopped, I had always been searching,**

 **For the one I'd someday meet, For the you that has to leave.**

She imagined Chat kneeling in front if her. Promising he would always stay on her side. Making Marinette blush and more tears prickle. 'I'm being emotional' Marinette thought. She was forgetting another green eyed blonde.

 **With this endless pain in my heart, tearing me apart, but also you beside me**

 **Can't you see how happy I'd be? I'd smile and I'd say, "It was all for the best you see"**

 **As the world in front of me melts and fades away, I only have one thing to say:**

 **These miracles flooding me won't make it go away**

 **Because I can still hear your voice calling out my name**

 **Hey, is it alright if I keep calling out your name?**

She then ended the song, more tears prickling her eyes as she smiled. Then when she turned around she heard applauses and hoots.

She saw her classmates and a few teaches. Suddenly turning crimson, she wiped away the tears and smiled when everyone came closer to her complimenting and praising. Then suddenly Alya came to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Girl, that was amazing! I mean seriously, who knew you can sing. You never told me! And it really must be some song. It made you cry!" Alya said squeezing Marinette.

"That was amazing Mari!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah that was rad." Juleka said.

"Marinette you should join the school band or the talent show of some sorts." Mr. Damocles said.

"Nette,even though I never like classical music I think I'll go check it out sometime! You made it even better! What's song is that?"

"That was amazing Marinette! I never knew you could play the piano." Adrien's compliment came, but for Marinette she noticed she never felt like fainting for his praise nor does she feel such butterflies in her stomach. Her stuttering never came too. Just a pink blush.

"Thanks Adrien, oh and Nino the music was Eine Kleine. I sorta mixed all the notes from different songs and I came up with that." she pointed over the piano.

"So if you made the song... Where did the lyrics came from? It made you cry so I'm guessing the inspiration was from someone special?" Kim asked slyly others waiting for her answer.

"I-I guess you can say…that someone is important to me." Everyone else smiled, before the others bid goodbye and went home leaving Marinette, Nino, Alya and Adrien.

"So you guys wanna try that cafe? Adrien and Alya already said yes, so wanna go Mari?" Nino asked turning to Marinette.

"Sure, I'll meet you guys outside. Let me get my things first." The three nodded and headed out while Marinette went over the piano to get her purse where Tikki waited.

"Marinette that was lovely song! I bet a certain someone would love to hear it!" Tikki exclaimed hovering over Marinette's cheek nuzzling it gently.

"Adrien?" Tikki shook her head a cheeky grin.

"Nope!"

"W-wait i-is Chat?" Tikki nodded.

"You know what I mean." Marinette blushed.

Honestly Marinette never thought an image of Chat would appear on her mind while singing. Nor did she fantasize about him making a promise to her. She would have imagined Adr-

"Marinette are you coming or not!" Alya exclaimed.

"C-coming!" snapping out of her thoughts she joined Alya, Nino and Adrien who were at the halls waiting foe her.

Somehow Marinette felt something different when she left school.

At patrol Marinette decided to sing to Chat the song at school today but she hadn't expected his reaction. They were on the Eiffel tower their feet dangling over.

" **Hey, is it alright if I keep calling out your name?** … So what do you think Chat?" She opened her eyes to face Chat.

"Chat?"

Then suddenly he engulfed her in a hug making Ladybug squeak but nonetheless returned it.

"You are amazing... Marinette" He whispered on her ear.

"How did you know?" He grinned,both still not pulling away from the hug.

Then he released his transformation.

 _Is it alright if I keep calling your name..._

A bit of cliche at the end but I hope you guys enjoyed it.

I accept requests only anime covers though.

Once again,thank you for reading and I'll see you guys on the next update.


	3. Duets With An Admirer

**The song is a cover sang by Cristina Vee (Marinette's Voice Actor) and Y. Chang. You can really hear Marinette in Cristina Vee's covers.**

 **Disclaimer-Song and show ain't mine.**

 **Note-Sorry for the mistakes, I stayed up all night for this.**

 **Somg: Hyadain No Kakakata**

:

When the teacher said make a duet with a partner. She never expected to be paired up with Nathanael. She was certain she might get paired up with Alya, Nino or probably (dare she say it) Chloe. Since the partnerships was based on closeness or something similar to that.

The pairs are:

*Chloe and Sabrina

*Alix and Kim

*Max and Nino

*Alya and Adrien

*Ivan and Mylene

*Marinette and Nathanael

The duet is about partnership. Everyone was suppose to make a song, then present it within a week. The song must be originally composed by the pair.

And so practice began. Both Marinette and Nathanael decided to practice at the park spotting a few classmates.

"So Nathanael what are we gonna sing about?" Nathanael blushed.

"U-uhm I-I don't know…I'm not good with singing." Marinette smiles.

"It's okay! We can think of something but first we need the melody."

"Um sure..." Nathanael was still red.

"Hmm... How about we start with a... How can I describe this…ah yes exciting! How about and exciting opening." Nathanael nodded.

"Yeah we can put lyrics about um... A love sick couple?" Nathanael was actually nervous when Marinette gave him a look. Hoping for rejections she suddenly bounced off her bench. Looking excited.

"Yeah! That could work now first is the lyrics..." Nathanael hummed.

"Don't say it's a crush but I think I'm falling" Nathanael started making Marinette catch on.

"Be gentle this is my first time" He grinned.

"All day it's just you you you 'til I'm bawling" Then suddenly clapped excitedly immediately writing it all down. As they continued to write and laugh they also attracted a few stares from their classmates.

"What's going on over there?" Adrien asked pointing over to Marinette and Nathan. As Alya typed on her phone.

"I dunno but it seems like they're having fun." Adrien felt something bubble inside him.

"Adrien…did you just growl?" Adrien blushed.

"Wha-I-it was probably my stomach that's all... Haha" He sheepishly laughed. Alya raised her brows before continuing typing on her phone.

: Next Day

Marinette excitedly ran to the classroom. A grin on her face as she entered. Everyone was probably practicing or writing their songs. She spotted Nathanael on his seat probably drawing. She approached him, a notebook in her hand excited that she was showing him the lyrics she came up with.

"Hi Nath!" She greeted.

"H-hi Marinette" She was happy to be partnered up with Nathanael, he was quick with lyrics and he had a pretty good voice. If only his stuttering would die down.

"Since we have the lyrics and the melody how about the costumes!" Excitement gleamed in Marinette's eyes when she said costumes,Nathan noticed.

"So I was thinking casual attire. Since this song is about love and whatnot." Nathanael blushed when she said Love. But then he realised this was all for show. Sighing sadly he faced Marinette with a smile nodding at her ramblings for the costumes.

A week later their duet was now presented today. After a week of practice everyone was ready.

Marinette entered the classroom. To see her classmates with props, instruments and costumes. She spotted Adrien and Alya who were rehearsing some lines. Both wore a ladybug themed costumes.

"Hi Alya! And A-Adrien!" Waving her hand a bit excitedly. She walked to their direction.

"Hey girl-" Looking down her attire Alya smirked. "Looking good and casual...Don't you think so Adrien?" Alya looked over to Adrien pink tinted on his face.

"Y-yeah, you look pretty Marinette." Marinette thought she was about to faint. Her crush called her pretty! He called her pretty! She was over the moon. This was the best da-

"Um Mari are you alright?" Snapping out of her thoughts she noticed a worried Adrien and a smirking Alya.

"Y-yeah I'm fine... IgottagofindNathansobye!" Marinette left in a blink of an eye. Leaving Alya snickering while Adrien confused.

Bumping a few students, Marinette finally saw Nathan sitting on his desk, paper in his hand a was that headphones? Approaching Nathanael, she had a grinned etched on her face.

"Are you ready Nath!" Marinette chirped. Nathan nodded a smile on his face.

"Attention Class please take your seats, we're about to start the duets." Everyone nodded scurrying to their seats.

"Now, we'll start with Duo 1. I will be judging the song, attire and most importantly your collaboration with each other." Ms. Bustier instructed as she motion the performer.

The first group were Chloe and Sabrina. The lyrics in their songs were clearly made by a musician and they were clearly lip syncing. Score of 6.3

The second group were Alix and Kim their song was about sports and bets. With a score of 7.8

Third, were Nino and Max and was all about games and math. They received the highest score yet, 9.3 due to Nino's beats and Max's lyrics.

Alya and Adrien received a score of 8.0. Their theme was all about Ladybug. Which weren't much of a surprise to everyone.

Ivan and Mylene were counted as the sweetest. Since their song was all about love and how they met. With a score of 9.0.

"Now for the final group, Nathanael and Marinette." Ms. Bustier announced. The class awaited in anticipation wondering what song they'll be performing.

Taking a deep breath Marinette and Nathanael prepared themselves for their performance. Then the music started.

Suddenly the lights went off.

("Don't worry everyone, I'm it's just a blackout." Ms. Bustier assured.

"In broad daylight?" Alix said.

"Erm, it can be possible, right?" Nino said. )

Then all of a sudden a spotlight went on and directed over to Nathanael.

 **Don't say it's a crush but I think I'm falling.**

Everyone was suddenly in awe and confusion.

 _Be gentle this is my first time_

Another voice came out. Revealing Mari in a flowery swing.

("Where did that swing come from?" Kim asked.

"We have no idea." Mylene said with the others nodding in agreement.)

 **All day it's just you you you 'til I'm bawling**

 _'Cause all my thoughts have no reason or rhyme_

' **Cause I'm like** _O-M-G_ **I break out in a sweat when it's just** _U & ME_

 **Was it weird when we met or was it** _L-U-V_

(Marinette held big cards labeling

O-M-G, U ME and L-U-V as she said her lines before tossing them away.)

 _No it just can't be true_

 _So tell me why I don't know what to do Something makes my heartbeat run like crazy_

 _Turns my brain to mush and vision's hazy_

 _You catch my eyes_

 _Oh no, I'm turning red_

 _Maybe it's a fever_

 _Time for bed_

She twirled on her flowery swing before descending down slowly.

 **But I can't get to sleep 'cause you've changed how I feel**

 _And I know in my heart that it has to be real_

 **Now my hands start to shake, is it fate? I don't know**

 _So I'll just ask you now for the truth, here I go_

 **Crap I messed up the words, magnified all my flaws**

 _Can I somehow be saved from this long awkward pause?_

 ** _Oh tell me tell me someone tell me when push comes to shove Is it like? Is it hate?_**

 ** _No, it's love!_**

 **Bring it on**

Nathanael helped Marinette down her swing before Mari resumed her singing.

 _My life is shining like it's new_

 _Ask if I believe in it I say yes I do!_

 **Feel like I'm flying high above**

' _ **Cause I'm in love, love, love, I'm in love!'**_

As they ended they're song everything went on and there were no traces of the swing.

Everyone looked at each other before cheering and applauded at Mari and Nathan's performance.

"That was great, Girl I didn't know you can sing like that!" Alya said pulling Marinette into a hug.

"You did great Nathan and Mari!" Nino said.

"It was so sweet!" Rose chirped.

"Where the heck did that swing come from?! And how did you make everything pitch black? And most importantly where did that spotlight came from?!" Kim asked facing Marinette and Nathanael.

Marinette secretly winked at Nathan. "It's a secret."

Kim still not convinced crossed his arms.

Ms. Bustier came to them handing them the scores.

"I don't know how you did that but Mari and Nathan deserve a 10 so congratulations!" Ms. Bustier said.

Chloe huffed. "How come red hair and Mari-trash get a 10!? My song was made by the greatest musician ever and you gave them a 10?!" Soon realising her mistake her face dropped.

"I-I mean..."

"You said you made the song yourself?" Chloe huffed grabbing Sabrina by the wrist left the classroom before remarking.

"Ugh, I don't need a reason to tell you everything all! You talentless frogs!" Everyone laughed rejoicing and congratulating Marinette except one blonde.

Mariette sighed after everything that happened. She was exhausted. Clutching the photo of her class from today's project she smiled.

"How are you doing Princess?" A bitter voice asked.

Marinette, startled gave a shriek before stopping to see Chat Noir crouch on her roof giving her a scowl.

"Um, is something wrong Chat?" She asked looking confused at the hero.

"Oh nothings wrong in fact everything's peachy!" he remarked.

Marinette rolled her eyes before motioning Chat on her balcony.

"Tell me what's wrong?" She said Chat scowled again before turning to her.

"Did you really mean all those things to him?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your performance with Nathanael? Those lyrics?" he recalled.

"Oh..wait how did you know about the-... No! I mean I didn't really mean those lyrics I said." Chat rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and you were making googly eyes at him while singing." Marinette caught up on what he was saying.

"I didn't mean what I said to him Chat, it was for our project. Besides those lyrics aren't for him anyways." He beams

"Really?"

"Really."

Chat grinned his suave coming back to him. "Then we should make a song about us." He wriggled his brows.

"Someday kitty, someday... "

:

If you like this, you should enjoy more of Cristina's Covers. Most of them are Anime.


	4. Problems

**I recommend Nathanwantstobattle, I'm just your pronlem cover.**

:

Today's akuma was a Song related one. His powers made everyone sing out their problems. Even providing effects and such. To her teammates (Tortue Verte, Volpina and Queen Bee) this was probably the best akuma they had to face. If she wanted to admit. The songs were pretty nice and sometimes her teammates would sing along. Which side are they even on?! Despite the akuma being harmless it still wanted their miraculouses and akuma's always go after the Ladybug and Cat.

"What are you guys even doing?!" Ladybug screeched pointing at her teammates who just sang along with the next targeted person.

"LB, we're enjoying this guys song." Queen Bee said.

"Yeah, and this guys problem is financial." Tortue pointed out.

"Seriously?!" She screeched. She better lecture them at patrol. She noticed her partner bobbing his head the rhythm of the song. She glared.

"Your in on this too?" Chat shrugged.

"The songs are nice, try to relax Bugaboo." He said causing her temper to almost explode. "There's a seat next to me." He winked at the spare space on the tree they sat. An idea popped into her mind.

"Hey guys, this akuma is harmless right." The others nodded. "Do you wanna hear your problems in song?" They quickly shook their heads.

"Nu-uh!"

"No way!"

"Like I wanna hear it in song."

Ladybug smirked. She knew this was risky. But it was the only way to snap them out of their stupor.

"Hey Akuma!" She yelled. "We're over here!" The akuma immediately charged on their directions. Ladybug readied her yoyo preparing to wrap it around the akuma and smash her microphone.

The three heroes on the tree quickly dashed their way out as the akuma, "Lyrica" made it's way to them. Luckily none of them got hit that is until they heard drums and guitars. They saw Chat got hit by the song. Excitement and worry litted on their faces.

"Chat!" The three yelled as, stage drums,guitar and a mic, floated up creating a beat.

Chat snapped his fingers the microphone in his other hand. The heroes can only gape at him along with the akuma.

 **Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess**

 **Is that what you want me to do**

 **Sorry I don't treat like your perfect**

 **Like all your little loyal subjects do**

(Everyone gaped, even the akuma. "I never knew it would be this good when it's targeted by a hero." The akuma murmured. "Me neither." Volpina agreed.)

 **Sorry I'm not made of sugar**

 **But am I sweet enough for you?**

 **Is that why you always avoid me?**

 **That must be such an inconvenience to you**

 **Well...**

 **I'm just your problem**

 **I'm just your problem**

 **I feel like I'm not even a person, am I?**

 **I'm just your problem**

(Suddenly a spotlight was directed on Ladybug. As Chat practically floated to her. Mic still on his hand.)

 **Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do**

 **I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you**

 **I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist**

(He practically moonwalked on air. The heroes still gaping. "I didn't know he could do that." Tortue muttered. "Nor did I know he had such an amazing voice." Everyone agreed. )

 **But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you**

 **I'm just your problem**

 **I'm just your problem**

 **I feel like I'm not even a person, am I?**

 **I'm just your problem**

Suddenly, everything disappeared. Chat landed on thin air with a thud. Groaning a bit. Ladybug immediately went to her partner.

"Are you alright, Chaton?" He nodded groggily as the others still gaped at him. What did he do?

The akuma made it's escape only to be stopped by Queen Bee, Tortue Verte and Volpina.

Volpina tossed the microphone, to Ladybug, who smashed and cleansed it.

" _Miraculous Ladybug_!"

Everything returned back to normal. The akuma was actually a singer, Melody (Ooh, Spoof) she lost the contest which turned her hatred to the winner. After several thank you's she went home. The other's nervously went to Chat.

"What?" He asked.

"Erm... Do you really feel unappreciated Chaton?" Ladybug asked.

"H-How did you-? Well, not anymore, since I knew this is a team and everyone should feel as equals." then he flushed. "Did I sing about that?" he asked sheepishly as the others laughed.

"To be honest, you had such a nice voice Chat." Queen Bee complimented. Chat sheepishly rubbed the back if his neck. "Hehe, I'm surprised that I didn't sing out about my father issues." He sheepishly laughed.

"Well, we're never gonna let you feel underappreciated again!" Ladybug declared wrapping her arms on his shoulders. "Besides we're a team! Pound it?" she held out her fists to them.

"Pound it."

The heroes continued to laugh and chat, until their miraculouses beeped. Ladybug did keep her word, on never letting Chat be underappreciated again.

And since when did she break her promise to her Chaton.


	5. Thoughts

Wow, It's been so long since I wrote a songfic…anyways I've been listening too much Steven Universe. So here it is!

"Here Comes A Thought"

This is a future fic with Mama Marinette and Little Emma. Emma is 14 here.

Please excuse me for not putting the lyrics in either bold or italic, since this is rushed and all. But if you listen to the song you might be able to know which or which or you already memorised song ^_^

:

Marinette happily hummed to herself, washing the dishes, despite the protests of the kitchen staff.

She duly ignored them, then Emma came in the kitchens. Discarding her bag on the floor, she opened the fridge to grab an apple, before storming out of the kitchen, angrily stomping her feet.

She was about to ask, when Louis came, a tired and worried look on his face. Marinette eyed him, looking for answers.

"Ladybug" That was all Louis said, before storming out the kitchen.

With pursed lips, she let's one of the staff finish her work. She wipes her hands with a cloth, before heading upstairs and through the long corridors and to Emma's room. Where she heard mumbles and rants.

"Honey, is everything alright?" She asked, knocking through her daughter's room. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

There was no response.

Marinette frowned. "Come on Em! We could talk about it with ice cream!"

Before she could knock again, the door opened, suddenly a blur of blonde came to engulf her in a hug. Tears spewing.

Marinette soothes her untamed blonde hair. Pressing a kiss on her head, she pulls away looking at her in the eye.

"Is everything alright, sweetie? Louis said something about Ladybug. Did something happen?"

Emma sniffed. "W-well people said t-the p-previous Ladybug -you- was better than they have n-now..." Marinette ruffled her blonde hair, giving it a chaste kiss. She ushered her inside the room.

"Mom, where we going?" Emma asked, between sniffs.

Marinette gave her a soft smile. "Let's talk about it inside."

:

"Now tell me what they said"

Emma fidgeted silently, her body curling inward but refusing to answer the question.

"Emma, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think."

"…"

"Let me help."

"Nothing will make it better." Emma muttered softly. "I think they were right after all. The Ladybug before me was even better."

"Then I can say we're the same!" Marinette softly said, trying to lighten up the mood towards Emma.

"You never had this problem before"

Marinette snickered. "You have no idea, kitten."

Marinette wrapped her arms comfortingly around Emma.

Emma's head didn't re-emerge from the blanket cocoon she made but Marinette could see her eyes peering curiously at her.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Emoma muttered softly, leaning towards her mother's hug.

"I have an idea." Marinette lets go of her and sat cross legged across Emma. Emma quietly gasped her earrings lit up, basking the dim room with a pinkish light.

"Mom what are-"

"Now breath" Marinette's voice said. "Take a deep breath and relax. Let it show what it wants to show you."

Emma took a deep breath, following her mother's orders. She could feel her earrings glow even more brighter, before quietly ceasing it's light.

Emma took a deep breath in and slowly released it, her eyes opened slowly.

They were now in a pinkish red realm, with countless of black dots looming over, like a Ladybug. They were no longer in the Agreste estate.

"Where are we?" Emma murmured, glancing around the strange new place.

Marinette gave her a reassuring smile. "We're inside your Miraculous."

Emma stopped her glances, and looked at Marinette with widened eyes.

"We are? How is that even possible?"

"You'll learn when you're older."

"Wait, when we're inside the earrings…how did we get in when I'm wearing them?"

Marinette sighed. "Mentally and physically we're in your miraculous."

Emma's lips formed an 'o' before her attention was on the tiles, where it started to glow pinkish red.

"Take a moment to think of just" Marinette sang, running her hand on the glowing tiles. "Flexibility love and trust."

"Take a moment to think of just" Emma glanced at her mother think what she was up to. "Flexibility, love, and trust"

"Here comes a thought"

Emma softly gasped as she saw a fifteen year old Marinette taking off the miraculous before dropping on her knees in the distance.

"That might alarm you"

Marinette then sadly glanced at the TV, seeing the news. Where Chat was fighting Stoneheart alone.

"What someone said and how it harmed you"

Something you did that failed to be charming

Things that you said are suddenly swarming"

Emma then saw Marinette hesitating to put on the miraculous.

"And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch

All these little things seem to matter so much

That they confuse you

That I might lose you"

Marinette eventually puts on the miraculous and transform.

"Take a moment, remind yourself

To take a moment and find yourself"

Marinette, now Ladybug was now nearing the scene, a determined look on her face.

"Take a moment and ask yourself

If this is how we fall apart

But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay

You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear"

Ladybug landed next to Chat. Where they fought the akuma together.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here"

Emma sighed, as the two Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared, swarm of butterflies surrounding them, before replacing an all too familiar scene.

" _Here comes a thought_ "

Emma sang, From the distance, a blonde Ladybug, arrived late for an akuma attack. Making the damage worst, a midnight haired Chat Noir shook his head at her.

" _That might alarm me_

 _What someone said and how it harmed me_

 _Something I said that failed to be charming_ "

Lucky Charm was tossed in the air, then everything was fixed, soon Ladybug and Chat left.

" _Things that I said are suddenly swarming_ "

Emma, with a happy cheer on her face, went to the Ladyblog. Expecting footage of the fight and appreciation notes.

"And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch"

She gasped, reading the comments and articles about Ladybug.

"All these little things seem to matter so much"

There was a load of articles and comments about how the previous Ladyblog. Despite Ally and a few users defends.

"That they confuse me"

She was never used of these.

"That I might lose me"

"Take a moment, remind yourself"

They both sang, the distanced Emma was surrounded by white butterflies.

"To take a moment and find yourself

Take a moment and ask yourself

If this is how we fall apart"

Emma was completely engulfed with the hurricanes of butterflies. Emma, while singing, felt tears in her eyes.

"But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay

The butterflies, then ceased, someone shooing them away.

"I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear"

The distanced, Emma opened her eyes, to see the butterflies completely gone. She was saved, by none other than Louis, holding a hand to her.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here"

Emma smiled, taking her twin's hand.

The distanced Emma and Louis then disappeared, replacing them with butterflies. Emma then focused on Marinette while they continued to sing.

"And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought"

She followed her mother's actions, crossing her legs and closing their eyes.

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay

We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by"

The butterflies, soon disappeared.

"From here, from here, from here"

Emma opened her eyes, still seeing her mothers closed ones.

"Take a moment to think of just"

"Flexibility, love, and trust"

"Take a moment to think of just"

Then everything became blurry, she could feel themselves, being transported out of the relaxing wonderland. She closed her eyes again, feeling a breeze lift them up.

"Flexibility, love, and trust"

Emma, opened her eyes. They were no longer inside the miraculous. She felt her mother, shift closer to her, Marinette hugged Emma tightly, while Emma buried her head on her mother's chest. They stayed like that for awhile, Marinette soothing Emma's hair.

Mother and daughter jumped at the knock at the door. Emma, pulls herself from the hugged, and slowly opened the door.

She spots Louis, with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sor-"

Emma suddenly hugs him, before he could say anything, Louis smiled, hugging her back.

Marinette smiled, looking at the warm display at the doorstep.

Her kids are the best thing that happened to her.

:

Happy Mother's day! Even though I'm a few days behind!


End file.
